


Snicker Bars and Falling Stars

by RazberryMagic



Series: Snicker Bars and Falling Stars [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Falling Stars, Funny, Humor, Romance, caleo - Freeform, reyna nico and leo become friends, snicker bars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazberryMagic/pseuds/RazberryMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how Leo Valdez died. But first, when you're feeling low and you are aboard a ship with a lot of demigod heroes, give out nicknames, brainstorm ideas on how to find your girlfriend again and eat lots of Snicker bars (hence the name). A Caleo tale in Leo, Reyna and Nico become friends, think of ways to rescue Calypso and do a whole lot of other stuff. COMPLETE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When Worlds Collide

It was nine o'clock at night. Leo sat on the railing of the Argo II watching the sky. The sun had already set and the stars glittered like a handful of diamonds that were scattered on a piece of black velvet. Leo put his hand in his pocket and took out the crystal from Calypso's island. He ran his fingers over it. Smooth, then rough, then smooth again. That was how his life was. Things would and could go right, but then there would always be something that went wrong. He met Calypso, but he had to leave, either because of fate or because of her curse. He had promised her that he would come back for her and he would. He slipped the rock back into his pocket.

"Yo, camp-bomber," A voice broke in. Reyna stood at his side dressed in a yellow shirt borrowed from Annabeth and green pajama pants borrowed from Piper.

"Did you just call me camp-bomber?" He asked, perplexed.

"You _bombed _my _camp _," She said in reply, "What am I supposed to call you?"____

"You could try my name?" Leo said with a smirk on his face.

"Whatever," She said with an answering smirk on her own.

She handed him two Snickers bars and took a seat next to him on the railing. The moon shone brightly on their faces and as he unwrapped the candy and took a bite, Leo focused on watching the sky again. Just then, Nico walked by with a dark and gloomy expression on his face, like usual, wearing an orange camp shirt he got from Percy, which made him seem even paler.

"Hey, death-face!" Leo called out to him.

"What did you just call me?" Nico said with a confused expression on his face, walking over to them.

"Death-face, cuz your _face _looks like _death _." Leo explained with an amused smile, "Here eat a Snicker." He handed Nico a Snickers bar. As he unwrapped it, Nico sat with them on the railing.____

All of them sat together in silence only broke occasionally by chewing noises. But as Leo reflected, he realized this was a companionable silence. As the moon grew brighter and the time later, the stars slowly fell from the sky one by one.

"Falling stars." said Reyna.

"Huh," murmured Leo, "My mother used to say something every time she saw them. She'd say 'Falling stars are the souls of innocent people'."

"Yeah," Nico agreed, "My mother and Bianca used to say that."

Reyna said nothing, but just looked on as the stars streaked across the sky.

After a few more minutes of this, Leo broke the silence.

"You know something guys?" Leo asked them, "Have you heard of Calypso?"

"Yes," Reyna said at the same time Nico said, "The goddess whose island Percy was stranded on."

"Percy was on her island?" Reyna asked.

"Yep," Leo said, "So when Khione came and tossed me into the air, I landed on her island."

"Wait," Reyna asked, "So according to her legend, she fell in love with you right?"

Leo nodded at her.

"And I'm guessing you fell in love with her." Nico finished.

"That is the long and short of it." said Leo.

"So now what?" Reyna asked, "You didn't tell this to your friends right? Why are you telling us?"  
"Well," Leo said, "Right now, I'm brainstorming on how to find her again. Any ideas?"

Piper was walking to her room, at a little past half past ten, when she heard voices. She drew her dagger and carefully walked up the stairs to the surface of the ship.

She got there just in time to hear Nico say, "What if we sent Hazel to beg Persephone for some of her pearls?"

"No," A voice that sounded a lot like Leo's contradicted, "Then we'd have to tell Hazel why."

"Hey," Reyna said, "What if we went?"

As Piper leaned in to hear more, she felt a tap on her back. She whirled around with her dagger in front of her. Annabeth stood behind her with one arm around Percy and her dagger in the other. Behind them stood Jason, Frank, and Hazel, all of them armed. Piper guessed Coach Hedge had gone to bed already cuz that satyr could sleep through anything.

"Are they monsters?" whispered Annabeth.

"No," Piper replied, "It sounds like Leo, Reyna and Nico."

"What?" Percy asked, he was perplexed, "I didn't know they were friends."

"Why don't we just see?" Frank said coming to the front of their little group.

The heroes all slowly ascended, all the while holding their weapons in front of them. As they stepped into the moonlight, the sight that greeted them was three demigods facing away from them sitting on the ship's railing with their feet swinging into the sky. Leo had a notebook in his hands and he was writing things down at lightning speed. Reyna looked on as he wrote and Nico stared at the moon.

"Ahem," Annabeth cleared her throat.

"Yeah?" Leo turned around, "Oh," He said. As he said this both Reyna and Nico turned around and stood up.

"I didn't know you guys were friends," said Jason, with an unreadable expression on his face.

"That's cuz we're not," said Leo.

"Yeah," agreed Nico.

"We're just…allies." said Reyna.

"In a fight…" Leo started.

"Against a…" Nico continued.

"Common enemy." Finished Reyna.

"Really?" Said Percy with a mischievous expression on his face, capping Riptide.

"No trate de cualquiera de los planes sin nosotros." Reyna said laying a hand on Leo's shoulder. "Y recuerda que para mantener la seguridad."

"Sí, sí. Lo que sea." Leo replied with a grin on his face.

And with that, Reyna nodded to the rest of them and walked away with a slight smile on her face.

"Well, good-night then." Nico said with a shadow of a smile, to Leo and the rest of them. He walked away in the opposite direction.

"So." Piper said to Leo.

"Yeah Festus?" Leo shouted out into the darkness, "Oh look, Festus needs something. Good-bye!"

Then the only ones remaining were the six heroes standing in a semi-circle.

"Those three being friends? I didn't see that one coming." Said Hazel.

The rest of them nodded.


	2. A Chat with a God...

"Have you seen Leo?" Jason walked into the dining hall.

"No, maybe he's talking to Festus." Percy suggested. He sat in a seat looking out the windows. Leo had changed it to show the sky instead of camp, to make them less homesick.

Frank sprinted into the hall, "He's not in his room."

"Or in the engine room," said Annabeth.

"I checked the stables." Hazel said as she slowly walked in, looking out of breath.

"Guys, I found him," Piper ran into the room, "He's on the deck."

"Why are you all looking for him?" Percy asked.

"It's because," Frank confidently started, then he hesitated, "Actually I don't know…"

"It's because I wanted to talk to him," Jason said, "But I couldn't find him so I enlisted these guys' help."

"Well, what was he doing?" Hazel asked Piper.

"He's…talking to someone." Piper said with an amused expression on her face.

"Someone as in?" Percy asked.

"Come and see…" Piper said mysteriously, wiggling her eyebrows at them.

"Ooookkkkaaaayyyy…" Frank said, "So let's go?'

"Let's go," Annabeth said.

Percy mimed stroking an imaginary beard and stood up, "This intrigues me…"

Annabeth smiled at her silly boyfriend and put an arm around his waist. "So you said he's on the deck?"

"Yep," Piper said with a smile.

The six heroes walked single file behind Piper. When they got near Festus's figurehead, Piper pulled them all behind a bunch of crates.

"What are we doing?" Frank whispered, "And why am I whispering?"

"Shush," Piper said, "Watch."

They stuck their heads out from behind the crates. Leo was pacing around in a circle while talking to a man. A man with salt-and-pepper hair wearing a mailman's uniform with a winged pith helmet, holding a caduceus.

"Isn't that Hermes?" Percy whispered.

"It is," Annabeth whispered back, "Why is he talking to Leo?"

"Why don't we go see?" Hazel whispered to them.

"Wait." Jason whispered, "After all these months of not communicating with half-bloods, why's he here now?"

"Wait, shush," Annabeth whispered.

They leaned out as much as they could without being seen. A wind was blowing in their favor and they could hear some of the things Hermes was telling Leo. "You", "Her", "Leave", and "An oath on the River Styx!?" The last one was said at a slightly raised tone, which was why they heard it so clearly. They saw Leo say something in reply, which made Hermes start pacing around.

"Jason," Piper started, "Can you do something to help us hear them better?"

"Are we spying on them?" Frank asked.

"No, of course not." Percy said with a mischievous smile, "We're just you know…eavesdropping?"

"Yeah, yeah," Frank said with a smile, "Well?"

"Here goes," Jason said. He raised his hand and the wind that was blowing around them, turned stronger. Now they could hear everything Leo and Hermes were saying.

"So you guys can't do anything?" Leo was saying.

"Not necessarily," Hermes answered him, "Some of it you're going to have to do on your own but we can give you a helping hand."

"But I have to get there by myself?" Leo asked him.

"Yes," Hermes replied, "If I am right, you are the first person to be trying this so I don't know what will happen."

"Don't worry Leo," Martha hissed as she twirled around Hermes staff.

"Yeah," George added, "I don't mind if you fail, as long as you bring me a rat."

While Martha scolded George, Hermes turned back to Leo, "Here take this letter, that's why I came."

"Well, now we have our answer," Annabeth whispered to the group.

Jason stopped doing whatever he was doing and the wind quieted down again.

"So Hermes came to give Leo a letter." Percy said.

"I wonder what it says…" Frank started.

"Wait!" Piper said, "Leo's walking toward us!"

"Do we run?" Hazel asked.

"No, of course not." Jason said.

"Jason, he's getting closer…" Frank had a very panicked expression on his face.

As Leo slowly walked towards them, behind him Hermes went back to Olympus in a very bright flash of light.

"Do we run now?" Hazel asked.

"Guys?" Leo walked behind the crates to their hiding place, "What are you doing behind crates of highly explosive Greek fire?"

As he said this, the six heroes jumped back from the crates.

"We were… uh…" Percy stuttered.

"Cloud watching!" Frank shouted out.

"From behind a bunch of crates?" Leo slipped the envelope with the letter into his tool belt.

Hazel glared in Frank's direction, and he sent an apologetic look to everyone.

"Yes." Annabeth said, picking up the story, "Piper was just telling us about the beautiful clouds."

"But there are no clouds in the sky." Leo said with a puzzled expression on his face.

They all quieted, and the wind blew around the ship.

"Awkward…" Percy sang with a smirk.

"Percy, did you eat too much ambrosia or something?" Annabeth asked him, a teasing smile on her face.

"Of course not, why would you think that?" He smiled back at her.

The rest of them smiled at the sweet couple. They were happy to see them so happy, especially after their fall into Tartarus.

"Anyway, about the "cloud watching"?" Leo said making finger quotes.

"There were clouds," Jason said, "But I accidently created a breeze and they all went away?" He lamely finished.

"Of course," Leo said an impish smile on his face, "That must have been that breeze that was blowing around me and Hermes."

Leo took the letter he got from Hermes out of his pocket. He slowly opened it and read it aloud. "Dear Leo, Keep up good work. P.S. Apollo asked if you understood that reference. Signed, All of us.

"Wow." Percy said with a roguish smile, "Hermes came all this way to give you that huh."

"Yup," Leo said, popping the p, "I wonder if they're comparing me to the elves, the yetis, or Jack Frost." He had a silly smile on his face.

"What?" Piper asked.

"Nothing," He said still smiling, "So why were you guys really hiding behind a bunch of crates?"

"We were spying on you," Frank said, frankly, "Or 'eavesdropping' according to Percy."

"You know you guys could have just come over there?" Leo asked them.

"Yeah," Piper said, "But it was more fun this way."

"So how much did you guys hear?" Leo asked them.

"Oh not much," Hazel said.

The heroes started walking.

"So how was your chat with Hermes?" Jason asked him.

"Well," Leo said, "I'd rather not have one anytime soon."

"Uh, mom?" Piper focused on someone behind them.

"Leo Valdez." Aphrodite stood as iridescent as ever in a blue toga, "We need to have a chat." She smiled at Leo.

Leo gulped.


	3. A Chat with a Goddess

Leo stood at the helm of the Argo II. He was thinking about Calypso, obviously. He thought about the things he and Aphrodite had talked about a few days ago.

_Aphrodite slowly led him into the dining hall and then she sat down regally on one of the chairs._

_"Sit down," She said to him with a smile on her face. As Leo slowly sat down on the edge of one of the chairs, she ran her hand through her long auburn curls._

_"You know Leo, you and Calypso make a good couple." She looked at him an amused expression on her face._

_Leo hadn't been paying attention her and he heard himself say, "Huh? Oh thanks." That was when his brain processed what she had said._

_"What?" He asked her, a rosy bloom crept over his face._

_"You and Calypso, Calypso and you," Aphrodite had a patient expression on her face. "Frankly, I think you will be able to find her again."_

_"I will?" Leo asked her, "But what about the 'no man finds Ogygia twice' thing?"_

_"If you do it for true love…" Aphrodite paused for a dramatic effect, "Anything is possible."_

_"But there's a problem," She started._

_Leo knew there had to be a catch._

_"I told the other gods that you and Calypso **will** be together," Aphrodite said, "So if you don't do it…things will look bad for both you and me. For you, because of the oath you took. And for me, because I am the goddess of love. That is why I am going to help you out. And since I am going to help you, I also expect you to find Calypso."_

_Leo looked down at his hands and tried to wrap his mind around everything she had said._

_"One more thing…" She smiled._

_Leo waited for her to say it. She was basically saying that if he tried to get to Ogygia by himself and he failed, he would die because of the oath he took. If he tried to do it with her help and still failed, both Aphrodite and the oath would kill him. It was not like it could get any worse._

_"You can't tell your friends about Calypso or ask for their help."_

_Apparently, it could._

_"Why not?" Leo asked, "Wait, what about Reyna and Nico? I already told them."_

_"They can help you," Aphrodite said, "And this was Zeus's and Hera's idea. Apparently it wasn't interesting enough for them."_

_"So how can you help me?" Leo asked her, he really hated Zeus and Hera at the moment._

_"I can help you come up with a reason for your friends about why you're going to go away to look for her, a steady income so you both don't have to live on the streets…a new wardrobe." She glanced at his blue jeans and red plaid shirt._

_This made them both chuckle, and Leo said, "No I'm good… with the outfit. I could use your help with the other ones though."_

_"Great," Aphrodite said with a big smile, "We should start planning." ___

__"Leo!" A shout came from behind him. Piper was walking toward him with a smile on her face. "We're going to eat lunch, you hungry?"_ _

__All Leo wanted to do was think about a plan to rescue Calypso, but he knew that even if he said no, Piper would nag him until he ate something._ _

__"Uh, yeah," Leo said, and he walked with Piper to the dining room._ _

__"Hey Leo," Jason said and put a hand around his girlfriend as she sat down next to him._ _

__Leo sat down on of the chairs, and started to go back to thinking about Calypso. That was when he smelled cinnamon; he looked down at his plate. It was heaped high with churros, Leo felt like laughing and crying at the same time. Then he realized everyone was staring at him with a strange expression on their faces. He picked up one of the churros, took a bit and begged the gods to send something to distract them._ _

__And that's when his phone slash walkie-talkie thing that he made for Reyna, Nico and him started ringing. The music filled the room. "Is that the Avengers theme song?" Annabeth asked Leo, perplexed. "Oh yeah," Leo said, "I almost forgot about this thing."_ _

__As the other heroes watched, Leo pulled out a black thread necklace from under his shirt and put his hand around the only thing that was on it. There hung a single crimson, glowing bead from which the music seemed to be coming from. As he held his hand around it, a thin device that looked a great deal like an iPhone appeared in his hand._ _

__Leo put it to his ear, "Hey, how are you?" The person on the other end said something back. "What about Nico?" When he heard the reply he laughed. "What happened to Octavian's war?" He took a bit of the churro in his hand. "Seriously?" Whatever the person had said, it made Leo almost choke on the churro._ _

__He sat up in his seat with an incredulous expression on his face. "Wait, so does she actually…" The person he was talking to said something and he started snickering. "But I thought the oracle wasn't supposed to… actually let's not go there." Leo's face still held a very amused expression._ _

__"Wait hold up," He said, finally remembering the other heroes around him._ _

__He pressed a button on the device and Reyna's face popped up on a hologram. She was sitting with her back pressed against Thalia's tree._ _

__"You're now on speaker," Leo said to her. He turned the phone so that everyone could see her._ _

__"Hey guys!" She waved to the rest of the guys._ _

__"Reyna," Annabeth smiled at her, "How is everything?"_ _

__"Well," Reyna smiled back, "Not everyone's happy with the peace negotiations, but we're getting there."_ _

__"People like Octavian?" Frank spoke up._ _

__"Oh no," Reyna said and she exchanged a glance with Leo as they both held back laughter._ _

__"Are we missing out on something?" Hazel asked them both._ _

__"Apparently," Reyna started and Leo had a giggling fit, "Octavian has a teeny tiny crush on Rachel."_ _

__"What?" Everyone at the table except Leo shouted._ _

__"Is that what you were talking about?" Percy turned to Leo._ _

__"Yeah," Leo replied._ _

__Suddenly she turned to Leo, "Leo, algo nuevo sobre ella?" She asked him._ _

__"No," Leo replied, "Pero el dios de los mensajeros y la diosa del amor cayeron. Aparentemente ellos me van a ayudar."_ _

__"Eso es bueno ¿no?" Reyna had a comforting smile on her face._ _

__"Pero el problema es que no puedo decir a los chicos acerca de Calypso o pedir su ayuda." Leo said with a shadow of a smile._ _

__"¿Qué pasa con nosotros?" Reyna had a perplexed expression on her face._ _

__"Puesto que ya lo dije dos está bien." Leo answered._ _

__Jason cleared his throat._ _

__Just then someone on Reyna's side called her name, "Oh, have to go guys. Bye!"_ _

__The screen went dark, Leo put his hand with the phone over the bead again, and the phone disappeared._ _

__"You know guys?" Leo asked them, "I think I have some stuff to fix." He grabbed another churro and walked out the door._ _

__Piper started laughing._ _

__"What is it?" Hazel asked her._ _

__"Leo and Reyna are in LOVE!" She shouted gleefully._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish Translations:
> 
> Suddenly she turned to Leo, "Leo, anything new about her?" She asked him. 
> 
> "No," Leo replied, "But the god of messengers and the goddess of love came to see me. Apparently they are going to help me." 
> 
> "That's good right?" Reyna had a comforting smile on her face. 
> 
> "But the problem is I can't tell the guys about Calypso or ask for their help." Leo said with a shadow of a smile. 
> 
> "What about us?" Reyna had a perplexed expression on her face. 
> 
> "Since I already told you, it's fine." Leo answered.


	4. Calypso and the Mirror

"This is just a taste of what's coming." She really hoped Leo and his friends succeeded on their quest. Because of the quake, the waves rose in size and hammered the shores.

_Hammering, Leo used to do that…_

Calypso shook her head, "No," she said to herself. She raised her hands and quelled the strong waves. As a former sea goddess she loved the sea, to tell the truth it reminded her of Percy's eyes.

_"Maybe that's why I had fallen for him,"_ she mused to herself.

Wait a minute. What was she doing? _"What is wrong with you?"_ She scolded herself, _"Is today mope about your old lovers' day or something?"_

Well the only one she truly considered a lover was Leo, after all he was the one who reciprocated her feelings, who had said he would come back for her, and-

_"That's it,"_ she said, _"I am not going to say Leo's name anymore."_

Then something glinted in the sunlight, in the distance. _"What is it?"_ She wondered. _"Maybe it's something Leo left behind."_

Dang it, it had not even been ten seconds and she had already failed.

She walked slowly toward it. When she had reached the mysterious object, she saw that it was a mirror. There was a piece of parchment next to it. On it, it said:

_Love is like a curse_

_That slowly consumes your soul_

_You'll never be free_

At the bottom, it said, "This haiku is written by me, Apollo. All rights belong to me, Apollo. Oh, and the mirror is from Aphrodite."

Calypso snorted, either Apollo was stealing the work of some innocent mortal or his haiku writing skills had improved in the last few centuries. As for the mirror, Calypso gazed into it. With a start, she saw that she could see six people, sitting around a table. She realized that these were Leo's friends, the seven heroes. But where was Leo?

Just then, the girl with the beautiful eyes who sat next to quite handsome blond shouted out something. It took a while for her to register it, "Leo and Reyna are in LOVE!"

Calypso gasped.


	5. So Who Does He Like?

_Calypso watched as the heroes talked among themselves._

"Leo's in love with Reyna!?" Jason and Percy said at the same time.

"Yeah," Piper replied, "I mean, c'mon, think about it. They're always talking to each other in Spanish and Leo seems to have built a phone just so they could talk."

"He actually made one for Nico too," Jason said, "I remember now, he did say something about a communication device for demigods. He was testing it out on Reyna, Nico and himself."

"And," Hazel added, "He started acting lovesick after the whole thing with Khione."

"Who's Khione?" Annabeth spoke up for the first time. She was sitting back in her chair in a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt taking everything in.

"Long story," Piper and Jason said together.

"So I guess it's not Reyna." Piper said, she sounded slightly disappointed that she had not figured out who Leo was in love with.

"Why don't we just ask him?" Frank asked.

"Huh," Percy said, "I guess we could try that."

Frank pressed the intercom button on the wall, "Leo we want to know if you're really in love with Reyna."

The demigods heard a sudden loud explosion from below them and then the sound of running feet.

Leo pulled open the door to the dining room, "Of course not!" He loudly protested, "Why would you think that?"

"No reason," Piper said, lazily twirling a spoon with her fingers, she suddenly bore a resemblance to her godly mother.

"So," Annabeth said, "Who do you like?"

When she said this Leo's face became as red as a perfectly ripe tomato. "What's it to you guys?" he asked them slowly inching out the door.

"Oh, no you don't," Jason said he raised his hand and a sudden breeze closed the doors and pushed Leo into a chair. "You're not going anywhere until you tell us."

Leo stared at the walls and started talking with a strange smile on his face, "She has hair like cinnamon and dark beautiful eyes. Personally I think she's more beautiful than Aphrodite."

"You might not want to say that to Mom." Piper broke in.

"We hated each other at first, but you know I grew on her." He continued talking as if he had not noticed Piper had said something.

"Wow, I think he's really in love," Percy whispered to Annabeth. She nodded.

"I called her Sunshine cuz she was the opposite of that when I first met her," He carried on with a dreamy look on his face, "And she kissed me right before I left."

_Back on Ogygia, Calypso blushed to the roots of her hair. Leo was talking about her!_

"So what's this girl's name?" Frank asked Leo.

"Her name is mhmmpfft." He said.

"What?" Percy asked.

"Oh man, I forgot," Leo said, "I'm not supposed to tell you guys about her."

"What?" Annabeth said, "Not supposed to tell us about her?"

"Yeah," Leo said, "That was part of the deal."

"What deal?" Piper asked she did not know what to think about this.

"The deal I made with mhmmpfft." It happened again when he tried to say Aphrodite.

"You made a deal with someone?" Hazel asked, "Do you know how dangerous that can be?"

"It wasn't anyone evil," Leo said back to her, "At least I don't think she is."

"So you can't tell us anymore about her?" Percy asked him.

"I don't think so." Leo replied as he stood up, "Well I better go see what it was that blew up. Bye guys."

Leo quickly walked out of the room with his hands in his pockets whistling cheerfully.

_Calypso sank down under the shade of a nearby tree. Leo liked her back, from the look of things A LOT. But what had he meant when he said 'a deal'? Calypso knew only one person who was potentially dangerous but helped lovesick demigods._

_"Aphrodite!" Calypso yelled at the sky, "We need to talk!"_


	6. Amusing Musings

Percy was leaning against the rail of the Argo II. The night breeze ruffled his hair, and he breathed in the fresh air. He had had a nightmare again and he had needed to get out of his cabin. The nightmare had been about Calypso. After hearing about how Leo had gone missing and then had appeared again mysteriously from Jason, he knew. He knew where Leo had been. It was obvious, especially when Leo had been describing her.

He looked to his right, Leo was currently sitting on the rail, leaning against Festus and drawing something in a little book. It looked like he hadn't been able to sleep either. If Leo somehow did manage to be reunited with Calypso Percy wasn't sure if Leo would take care of her. I mean c'mon, that guy tried to ask out THALIA! Leo was a flirt and Percy was pretty sure he had never been in a serious relationship. Yes, Calypso wasn't exactly someone he thought of fondly at the moment but he still cared about her, in a brotherly way of course. Especially after the whole cursing incident, she deserved the best guy. But then again, Leo had looked awfully in love with her yesterday. And Leo had gone as far as to strike a deal with an immortal to get her back.

Percy backed away from the rail and walked over to Leo. He clapped Leo on his shoulder and looked him in the eye, "Make sure you look after her."

Frank and Leo weren't the best of friends but they were still good...acquaintances? Frank mused as he got his morning coffee.

Frank shook his head. Leo was sitting across the room from him drinking a coffee and he looked up at Frank. "All right, man?" "I'm fine." Frank answered.

That wasn't the word. He and Leo were friends but Leo was the closest to Jason out of all of them, that was obvious. And after all that had happened they were like a huge dysfunctional family, the seven of them, with the occasional crazy old flame/step brother thrown in (cough, Reyna and Nico, cough).

Frank liked the fact that Leo had finally gotten himself a girlfriend, if you could call a girl you met, fallen in love with and then promptly had to leave again 'cause you had to save the world, a girlfriend. Now Leo wouldn't be going after FRANK'S girlfriend. But that wasn't the main reason Frank was happy with it. Frank had noticed that for all his joking and laughing Leo had always seemed a bit distant and different from the rest of them. Maybe it was because they all came in pairs, Jason and Piper, Percy and Annabeth, and then he and Hazel. All in all, Frank hoped Leo could get his girlfriend back.

"What?" Leo asked.

"Oh. Did I say that last part out loud?" Frank asked.

"Yes, yes you did." Leo replied with an amused expression on his face.

Oh well, Frank thought to himself, and walked out of the room.

Annabeth wasn't a child of the goddess of wisdom for nothing, she sat down on her bed as she pulled on a Camp Half-Blood tshirt. When Leo had fallen of the ship, he had landed on Ogygia. Then he had fallen in love with Calypso. Just like Percy had done. Honestly she couldn't blame either of them. Calypso did sound like an extremely beautiful person. And if a member of the male sex was stuck on an island with her for some time...Well.

Annabeth didn't like Calypso, there was no denying that. But she did like Leo and who knew if Calypso did really even like Leo back? Calypso had been on that island for a couple thousand years and she had fallen in love with every single one of the heroes that got on her island. Leo looked awfully in love with her whenever he talked about her. There was only one thing she could do as a friend to Leo. Annabeth walked out of her room and down the hallway. Then she walked over to where Leo was deep in conversation with Festus. "Leo, be careful."

Hazel was relieved. That was the first thing that came to her mind. After Leo had returned from the mysterious place he had been, it was obvious he didn't like her like that anymore. Maybe now he and Frank could get along better. She glanced at Leo, who was currently steering the Argo II with a worried expression on his face. She was also happy. Leo deserved someone who made him happy. This mysterious girl was gift from the Fates, like a "Sorry for all the trouble, here you can have a girlfriend now." She was happy he got someone and she was relieved that now Leo, Frank and her could finally all get along with each other. Hazel cupped her hands over her mouth, "Hey Leo! I'm very happy for you!"

Piper was sitting on the floor behind a bunch of crates. She told the others she was meditating and she kinda was really. Well, she was meditating about Leo and his unknown girlfriend. But that was still meditating.

Back to the subject on hand, Leo's girlfriend. It was obvious the person he had struck a deal with was Piper's mother. Aphrodite. But no matter how much Piper had pleaded with her mother (in her mind, she couldn't reach Aphrodite any other way), she still hadn't said anything about Leo's and her "deal". Piper was worried, she thought about all the stories she had read about heroes and the lengths they had gone to to get their true loves/girlfriends/soulmates/wives back from Hades/the underworld/ an evil person/a curse. But all in all, she knew that Leo was a person who could do it. And he looked like he would do it too, yesterday when he was telling them about her.

"Hey Pipes!" Leo walked up to her, "We're eating lunch, coming?"

Piper hugged him and then just as quickly released him.

"What was that for?" He asked, perplexed.

"Oh, nothing lover-boy."

Piper skipped to the dining hall to the sound of Leo's indignant cries.

Jason watched as Leo controlled the giant blades he was using to cut down the mast of the Argo II. For the first time in forever, Leo looked happy. With his machines and Festus, he looked truly relaxed. But that didn't mean he still wasn't obsessed with that astrolabe. Quite the contrary, he seemed even more determined to find out it's secret. Jason wasn't quite so relaxed. He was worried about a lot of things at the moment but most of all, he was worried about that bargain Leo had said he had struck with an immortal. Jason didn't know what Leo was planning but he was concerned about his friend. He didn't want Leo to get hurt. But in the other hand he understood, if he met Piper and then somehow lost her, he would use any means to get her back again. Even if it was to strike a deal with an immortal. But he needed to know if Leo was sure about this.

"Leo are you sure about this?" Jason didn't know if Leo knew that he wasn't talking about the mast.

"Of course, I'm sure," Jason wasn't certain but it looked like Leo wasn't talking about the mast either.


	7. Is this the end?

"Demi-gods," Zeus announced from his grand throne at Mount Olympus, "Congratulations on completing your quest. You have defeated Gaea. Now leave me alone."

After the seven heroes had stopped Gaea, they had been transported directly to Mount Olympus, where they were currently standing in front of all the Gods, including Hades.

"Seriously?" Jason asked, "We saved all of you Gods from being annihilated by Gaea and that's how you thank us?" Zeus just grunted, his form suddenly flickering to a man with blond hair and electric blue eyes.

"Heroes," Hera placed a hand over Zeus/Jupiter's hand as if to physically restraint him from throwing a lightning bolt at his son and spoke, "We are thankful. We are very grateful that you have saved the world and us from Gaea. Zeus is just sulking because once again he has had to admit that we have to depend on mortals to survive."

From the other side of the room, the sounds of Apollo chuckling and Artemis swiftly smacking him could be heard.

"So what now?" Annabeth interjected, one hand fiddling with her dagger and the other on her hip.

"We would like to reward you." Hera continued as if she hadn't been interrupted, "We will grant you anything you wish. We even offer immortality to all of you."

The seven demigods buzzed among themselves at this. Jason, Piper and Leo formed a tight circle, while Frank and Hazel leaned against each other while whispering quietly. Percy and Annabeth continued to stare at Hera.

"But before that," Ares interrupted, and his face morphed into that of Mars, "I am proud of you son." He said to Frank.

"Thanks, dad." Frank smiled.

"10 bucks I know what Percy's going to say." Hermes shouted from his chair.

"No fair," Apollo cried, "Everyone knows what his answer is going to be."

"Really?" Percy spoke for the first time since the demi-gods had been summoned to Mount Olympus, "Are you sure about that?" He looked around the room and his eyes lingered on Hestia, who gave him a reassuring smile, and his voice softened, "I want you to free Calypso. For real this time."

Zeus sighed, "You should have seen that one coming before you offered them whatever they wished, Hera."

"I did," Hera replied, just as Poseidon turned to his son, "But Percy, are you willing to accept whatever consequences this wish will have on you, your friends and Calypso?"

"I am," Percy said, "Calypso's release is all I ask for as my reward."

"Very well then," Hephaestus acclaimed, "What about you then Leo? Would you like to receive immortality? You could be my lieutenant and work with me in my forges. It would be perfect."

Leo's face grew wide with a smile and for a moment he looked like he was going to accept but then he clutched his head and doubled over on the ground.

"It hurts!" he gasped, "Make it stop!"

"Leo?" Piper knelt down next to him, "What's wrong? What's hurting?"

"Someone help him!" Jason yelled, kneeling next to his friend also.

"Lord Apollo!" Hazel cried, "You're the god of healing, do something!"

Apollo slid off his giant throne, getting smaller as he walked toward them. When he reached them, he was the about the same height as Jason. He knelt down and put a hand on Leo's chest, and a soft, radiant light shone from his open palm. It started spreading and soon covered Leo's entire body.

"This is very strange," Apollo uttered, "Hades, what do you think?"

"He think of what?" Someone behind the seven heroes voiced and they all turned around. Nico and Reyna stood behind them, battered and bruised, but very much alive. Before any of the seven heroes could say anything, Reyna and Nico caught sight of Leo lying on the ground.

"Why's Leo lying on the ground like that?"

"What happened to Leo?"

"We don't know," Percy replied, stepping forward, "He just clutched his head and collapsed on the floor, and Apollo won't tell us what's wrong with him."

"It's not as much as I won't tell you what's wrong with him, it's more like I don't know." Apollo broke in.

"What?" Frank yelled, "You're the god of healing, if you don't know, then who does?"

"Wait," Annabeth asked, "You asked Hades what he thought about it. You mean Leo is… dead?"

"As far as I can see, his heart has stopped beating." Apollo said.

"And his spirit has left his body." Hades spoke for the first time, "If you don't believe me ask Nico."

"It's true." Nico whispered, "I think Leo is dead."

"But how? And why?" Annabeth asked.

Hades shrugged, "I don't have the answer to that."

"What about you three, do you know?" Everyone turned to see who Percy was questioning.

"The Three Fates," Reyna breathed.

"Have you been there the whole time?" Frank asked, "Did you know Leo was going to die?"

The Fates were sitting in their customary rocking chairs and were working on a fire truck red scarf. The one in the middle was pulling out the thread while the other two worked. When Frank asked his question, the one in the middle pulled out a pair of scissors that looked more like gardening shears and snipped the bright thread.

"No," Piper cried quietly, and everyone watched as tears streamed down her face and hit the ground. "Why? He got this far without getting hurt, why does he have to die now?"

"We cannot change fate," One of the Fates rasped, "We only aid it."

"Leo, my son." Hephaestus looked truly pained as he walked over to his son and kneeled over him.

"We should get him back to Camp Half-Blood." Piper whispered.

"I can take care of that." Hephaestus looked away from them and snapped his fingers.

When the demi-gods opened their eyes, they were standing by Thalia'a tree at camp. Leo was floating between them, suspended in the air somehow, and as Jason took a step toward the Big House, Leo followed.

They were a slow, dreary, procession now, slowly floating through camp and toward the Big House. More and more campers started coming around and the otherwise still silence was broken by occasional startled whispers.

"Oh gods! Is that Leo?"

"Tell the Hephaestus kids!"

"What happened?"

"Why's Leo floating?"

"Somebody go and get Chiron."

Will Solace, one of the Apollo kids, calmly voiced the last and he was looking at the seven heroes with a look of so much pity that Jason felt like punching him. True to their word, someone had run ahead to get Chiron and he met them, when they were about half way done with their journey to the Big House.

"What has happened?" Chiron whispered, as he took everything in, "We thought the danger had passed. Gaea had been stopped."

"We thought that too," Jason replied.

"And now," Piper choked on a sob, "Leo's dead."

"But how could this happen?" Chiron looked the seven heroes.

It was dusk by the time they had explained everything that had happened to Chiron, and by that time Leo's body had slowly drifted down from the air and was now resting gently on the ping-pong table, around which the camp counselors, the seven heroes, Chiron, Reyna and Nico had gathered. The topic had turned to giving Leo a farewell fitting for a hero, and it was decided that all the demi-gods, Romans and Greeks would gather to say good-bye to Leo.

In the end, it was held off until the next day so the heroes could rest, much to their chagrin but done nevertheless because of Chiron, and when the morning dawned, the whole ordeal was done in a very melancholic mood. That is until the Stoll Brothers brought out some fireworks, saying, "Leo wouldn't have wanted his funeral to be so boring and sad". Hazel cast a simple mist on the boat so that it would be invisible to humans and Percy produced a tide that slowly pulled Leo out to sea, as his friends stood on shore and waved a final good-bye.

None of them noticed the three old ladies sitting in the shade a tree, who pulled out a bright red, partly finished, scarf from their knitting basket and was now examining it carefully. One of them pulled out an identical, partly finished, scarf except it was a pale orange and snipped the thread that still connected the scarf to the skew. Then taking the bright red thread and the pale orange thread, the Fates started weaving.

"It has begun," they cackled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and/or kudos! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish translation:  
> "Don't try any of the plans without us," Reyna said laying a hand on Leo's shoulder. "And remember to be safe."  
> "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Leo replied with a grin on his face.


End file.
